


Seduction

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Sort of dubcon?, but they were real, obi thought they were all dreams, spouse-napping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Obi-wan starts dreaming of a gorgeous man who pampers and worships his body in a way he's never experienced. So of course it's a dream.Right? RIGHT?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> More filth enabled by Discord and Subobi members

Obi-wan frowned as he woke up. He wasn’t in his bed. He was in some kind of nest of all his blankets on the floor. He thought he’d dreamed that.

_The gorgeous man was kissing him thoroughly, making his head spin. It’d been so long since anyone had touched him on purpose, never mind with the intent clear in this man’s touch. He was only vaguely aware of being moved before the man stopped kissing his mouth and began to nuzzle at his neck, tasting his pulse as his hands slipped under Obi-wan’s shirt to caress his nipples. “N-no marks...” He gasped, arching into the fingers on his nipples._

_“Why? You’re beautiful. Why shouldn’t I leave marks behind?” The man spoke, the sound of his voice with its different accent going right to his cock._

_Obi-wan tried to muster his thoughts, but the fingers pinching his nipples and the thigh pressing against his cock made it hard to think. “No-nothing visible...” He concedes, as a hand abandoned a nipple and pulled his sleep shorts down, palming at his cock straining against his briefs._

_That was only a brief pause, before his briefs were pulled down and—_

_Obi-wan bit his lips as the hand, larger than his own and callused from some kind of weapon, carefully held his cock, exploring. “So responsive...” Obi-wan knew his face was red, and had gotten redder at how pleased the man was by him, despite him not doing a thing. “I should—“_

_The mouth returned to his as a thumb brushed his head, making him cry into the mouth. “Let me take care of you mesh’la...” His arms were trapped in his shirt above his head, and Obi-wan forgot about trying to free them as the hand ruthlessly teased all the best spots on his cock and then wet heat surrounded a nipple and embarrassingly he came, despite how little they’d done. The man didn’t seem to mind. Staring into his eyes, he licked Obi-wan’s cum from his hand, heated gaze sucking him in. When the gaze was broken he found himself yawning. “Go back to sleep mesh’la.” The man said, and there was a scar curling around the outside of his left eye. “There’ll be plenty of chances to play other times.”_

With a groan, Obi-wan forced himself to get up. His laundry was not, unfortunately, going to do itself.

* * *

_Obi-wan awoke lazily, someone kissing him slow and languid, like whomever could spend the rest of eternity kissing him. Opening his eyes, he saw the gorgeous man from the night before. “Oh.” Obi-wan said, surprised. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”_

_“How come?” The man’s amber eyes seemed to be glowing._

_“No one’s ever come back for more. Even though you’re a dream.” Obi-wan admitted, feeling unusually candid. Then again, it didn’t matter if he spilled his heart out in a dream. “I mean, Quin and I had been drunk and stupid, but other than him, sex is the deal breaker.”_

_“Then that’s their loss.” The man said, so utterly confident as he said that that Obi-wan declined to dissuade him._

_No need to chase him away early._

_Tonight the man removed his shirt completely, before focusing on his nipples with an embarrassing amount of devotion. Obi-wan had never given his nipples much thought before, but by the time the man was satisfied, every movement of the air against them made him whimper, going straight to his cock every time._

_The calluses on the man’s hand felt ridiculously good as he cupped his balls. Obi-wan covered his face with his hands as the man started kissing his cock, peeking out through his fingers. Not looking almost made things worse, because then he couldn’t not pay attention to the lust sparking his nerves with every touch, every kiss._

_This time, he came as the man sucked the head of his cock, the experience so different from previous experiences that he couldn’t cope. He shivered as the man came up to nuzzle his neck. The way he was pinned beneath the man meant he couldn’t move to reciprocate the attentions. “Now I know you’re a dream.” He said, words tumbling out. “I didn’t have to do anything.”_

_“Why would you need to do anything else when you’re so beautifully responsive?” The man was rubbing his belly, going lower with each pass, and impossibly, Obi-wan felt himself stirring again. He hadn’t recovered this fast as a teenager!_

_**Because you were too busy with school and work and raising the kid Qui-gon wanted to have** , his traitorous mind whispered. H **e might have paid the main bills, but without your job neither of you would have eaten at all…**_

_Shoving his spiraling thoughts aside, Obi-wan turned to nuzzle back, breathing deep and letting the man’s scent fill him. It made him think of battles, hard fought and hard won, the sense of armor and swords and heartache at the loss of comrades._

_He drifted back to sleep feeling bizarrely relaxed, none of his usual worries distracting him._

* * *

It was easy to forget about the gorgeous man in his dreams during the workweek, doing the jobs of three people along with his own, surviving on coffee and anything he could eat on the move or with one hand. He’d collapse onto his bed every night, just to haul himself back in the morning, almost as tired. Only…

He tended to fall asleep before managing to get under the covers, only to wake up shivering later in the night. But this past week, he woke up under the covers in the morning. And his shivering always woke him up previously, being strong enough to make his teeth chatter like in cartoons. He couldn’t help glancing at the nest of blankets in the room of his bedroom, which he’d been unable to bring himself to clean up. It’s not like they were in the way, and he hadn’t had the time to sit in his recliner during the week and get cold.

Still, Friday night, having just barely dodged working the weekend for the second weekend in a row, Obi-wan very deliberately didn’t bother dressing after his shower, and purposely bedded down in the nest.

* * *

_“Is this your way of saying I’m going too slow?” The man commented, blatantly devouring Obi-wan’s nude body with his eyes._

_This gave Obi-wan his first good look at the man even has he could feel his blush spread down his chest and his cock stirred. He was well-muscled, with a few other scars, and some kind of tribal tattoos on his chest. A line of dark hair led from his navel down to his cock, which Obi-wan couldn’t help staring at. “Is it going to fit?” He blurted out, as it was already large, and it wasn’t even fully hard yet!_

_But oh how he wanted in a way he’d never thought of wanting. Aside from his drunk fumbling with Quinlan, all his partners, well, all two of them, were female, and with Quinlan it had been more mutual groping._

_The man chuckled. “If we take our time it will.”_

_Obi-wan was glad for the man’s focus on his nipples, as it effectively distracted him from the…unfamiliar…sensation as the man began the process of readying his body to accept his cock. (Where the lubricant came from he had no idea) He couldn’t contain his cry as the finger inside him brushed something that nearly had him coming on the spot._

_The man chuckled again, moving to devour his mouth as he added a second finger and began toying with him, deliberately avoiding that spot or only brushing it. Obi-wan could only moan into his mouth, tangling his fingers in curly dark hair. “Please…” He begged when the man drew back enough for him to speak._

_“Go ahead; it’ll make it easier if you’re relaxed.” He assured him, smirking as he pressed both fingers on that spot firmly._

_Obi-wan couldn’t ever remember coming so hard in his life, the man politely keeping his fingers still throughout, but still resuming his actions sooner than Obi-wan expected. It made harsh sparks of desire pulse in his blood, uncertain as to press back into the fingers or try and pull away, even as the harshness eased and his cock grew hard again._

_He couldn’t contain his whine as the fingers left, leaving him achingly empty as he tried chasing them. “You good?” The man asked, slicking up his own cock and hooking his arms under Obi-wan’s legs as he waited, a simple movement all that was keeping his cock out of Obi-wan._

_Was he? He knew he wanted this man’s cock in him in a way he couldn’t recall ever wanting to have vaginal sex with Siri or Satine. “Yes.” He said before he could change his mind._

_“Relax, and breath out,” The man advised, and Obi-wan did his best as the cock slid in, sensation going up his spine and then the man was in as far as he could go._

_Obi-wan felt his lower abdomen. It felt like he should be able to feel the man’s cock through his abdomen, but he couldn’t feel anything. The man seemed to run warmer to start with, and his cock was warmer still, heating his core up in a way he’d never experienced. “Are you alright?” The man murmured, nothing betraying any sort of effort in keeping himself still as Obi-wan dithered._

_“It’s different. Not bad.” He hurried to assure the man. “I’ve just never…”_

_The man nodded, slowly moving his hips back a little before pushing back in, rubbing that spot and making his eyes roll back in his head from the sensations. Lips kissed at his neck, below his ear, ghosting down to his collarbone as every thrust made precome trickle down his cock and pool on his belly. Some part of him noted that he should be feeling uncomfortable, both from being bent almost in half and from having sex with a stranger, but that part was chased away as the pattern of thrusts changed, and a hand grabbed his cock, still gentle but still rougher than previous touches and then the world whited out._

_Dimly, he was aware of hot fluid filling his insides, deep inside where nothing could extract this man’s claim on his body, and he moaned at the sensation, at how this man had shown no hesitation in wanting him._

_It might only be a dream, but it wasn’t as though his life was all that rich in choices._

_The man unfolded his legs, holding him close and tucking his head under his chin. It was crazy at how much safer Obi-wan felt with the man holding him, rubbing his back and just…enjoying his presence._

He didn’t realize it at the time, but he was hooked.

* * *

_“Ah…” Obi-wan cried out, the man’s thrusts pausing and stopping him from falling over the edge. “Please…”_

_“Shh…” The man soothed, rubbing his belly and carefully avoiding both his abused nipples and his cock. “You’re so pretty like this mesh’la, desperate and begging, I can’t help but keep you like this…”_

_That was all very well and good, but Obi-wan had lost count of how many times he’d been pushed to the edge and then was stopped from going over. “Please…” He whispered, every thought, every worry pushed out of his head as the need to tip over the edge consumed him._

_Despite the awkward positioning, the man kissed away his tears the best he could. Then his hips shifted and he must of hit that place because he was screaming soundlessly, his breath stolen by the hand on his cock after he started coming, teasing out a tiny bit more cum as Obi-wan whined at the over stimulation._

_The man was still holding him as he came back. “You’re spoiling me.” Obi-wan chided lightly. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been held so much._

_“It’s not spoiling if its something you need.” The man answered, and Obi-wan ignored the way his delight at the statement warmed his belly._

* * *

_“You’re gaining weight; I’m glad.” The man remarked, and despite how often the man made remarks expressing his pleasure with Obi-wan (at what he did, at his body, at his self) Obi-wan still blushed._

_“I’ve been stopping after work and getting some food. There’s this diner, Dex’s, and he’s thrilled to feed me up.” Obi-wan admitted._

_“I’ll need to thank him.” The man declared. “Once I’ve rewarded you properly.” Kissing Obi-wan to cut off his protests, he starts playing with his rim, making Obi-wan try to squirm away and fail with how he was pinned._

* * *

_“You’d be beautiful pregnant.” The man said out of the blue._

_Obi-wan was sitting on his cock, back to chest, as his belly was stroked in a manner similar to how a pregnant belly might be stroked. “Your chest just swollen enough with milk, our child moving inside of you. You’d be hard pressed to be comfortable, craving my cock every minute of the day and night, almost like if we try hard enough I could fuck another one into you.”_

_Something about this man had always fired his imagination, feeling more real than anything else he’d ever imagined, but now, with his eyes closed…_

_His chest was sore and aching with milk straining to be expressed, the babe moving inside him, reacting to its parents emotions, an incessant, needy desire in his blood, like the cock in him wasn’t enough—_

(When he woke up that morning, he found himself doing a double take at his body in the mirror. No chest heavy with milk, no pregnant belly near birthing—

He couldn’t ever recall feeling disappointment like this before, not even the first time Qui-gon disappointed him.)

* * *

His apartment looked so strange with sunlight streaming in the curtains. He knew that he couldn’t just do stuff like what he’d done thirty minutes ago; just—quit his job and walk off without finishing the day, or a two weeks notice—oh no one will hire him again, not with such a terrible recommendation like the one he’d surely get—but—

But—

He started going through his things, deciding what he wants to keep, what he can’t leave behind. His thoughts make no sense; he had no money to go anywhere—

He stared at his pictures of Qui-gon in the trash can, a strange lightness filling him as the thought of pulling them out flashed by without acknowledgement.

He did keep a few of Anakin, from when he was younger, before he grew into such an angry teenager, before Padme had left him out of fear for their tiny twins. He pauses in the photo disposal, specifying that anything remaining after satisfying his remaining debts went to them. It did already, but he felt the need to write it down again.

The thought of his friends made him pause, but only briefly. They all had their own busy lives, settled into their places in the world, even as he kept drifting like he always had his whole life. More than once they’d all complained about how he let people take advantage of him, of not fighting for himself. They’d be happy for him if he was able to tell them. On top of the stack of photos he couldn’t leave behind was of him and his friends during a school event; they’d all been dressed as fairies.

His books he wasn’t leaving behind, but the movies he wasn’t terribly attached to. Sure he enjoyed them, but most were to fill the silence around him. His clothes he neatly folded, but gleefully trashed his ties (no matter how much he enjoyed the dreams where they were used as leashes). At the back of his sock drawer was a crudely made stuffed cat. Bant had made it in her crafting class.

He didn’t even think about leaving it behind; Bant had put so much effort into it.

He hardly had any food to worry about. The only things at he didn’t set aside for someone else was the untouched bottle of brandy Quinlan had given him, his tea leaves (and kettle), and a chocolate mousse cheesecake he didn’t remember buying. He did remember staring at it in Dex’s dessert case, however, so he grabbed a fork and sat down on the window seat that had attracted him to the apartment in the first place but that was hardly used.

It felt so…indulgent and teenager-like, in a way he hadn’t had the time or energy to do during that age. It still vanished too fast, no matter how slowly he savored each bite.

He carefully arranged everything he couldn’t leave behind around the nest of blankets that he’d taken to sleeping in every night. Even when he didn’t dream of the man, he still slept better compared to his bed, which was simply too cold and too lonely, even huddled under the covers.

Showering quickly, Obi-wan changed into an oversized and stretched out sweater. He usually let a shoulder hang out, as it was too awkward otherwise. He also put on the gag sleep pants patterned in books and tea cups Quinlan had given him in high school. (He’d always been too scared to ask where he’d found them).

He stood awkwardly just outside the blanket nest. “If you could make sure the books come with me for sure, that’d be much appreciated. And the photos” He felt silly saying it out loud, but he couldn’t not say it either.

He felt nervous as he settled down, holding the stuffed cat. Nervous and silly; he wasn’t going to get whisked away from his life just because he wanted to be.

He still managed to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Kote couldn’t contain his purr as he saw his ven’riduur curled up in their nest, his most important belongings close by. He’d reluctantly taken the advice he’d been given from his father Jango and roamed the human world looking for someone to Court.

Obi-wan Kenobi was a find so unexpected he sometimes wondered if he was dreaming. He was so touch starved and so alone that he responded beautifully, both to praise and affection. He hadn’t dared to try sinking him into subspace, but he had reacted strongly to the Suggestion of a pregnant body.

And it had only taken a lunar cycle as well. How Ob’ika had been born human and not fae was a mystery, but not one he was interested in pursuing. A wave of his hand set Ob’ika’s possessions to his—their—home, and Kote curled up with him in their nest. More than enough magic had been expressed for what he was going to do, and he’d eaten all of the Courting Cake as well. A flex of his Will whisked him, his ven’riduur, and their nest away.

A mental check assured nothing had been left behind. Once Ob’ika had finished Changing, he would be staying forever.

* * *

(Quinlan Vos let himself into his best buddy Obi-wan’s apartment. He’d come on a whim, using vacation days to come visit. The wave of Magic washed over him, strong enough to make him sway.

Everything Obi-wan owned yet could leave behind was stacked neatly in the living room, sorted out. A quick glance showed that the photos of Jinn and Skywalker were gone, and he just Knew that, barring some from when Skywalker was a cute kid, the rest were in the trash where they belonged. He pulled a glove off to Feel the note left behind, reaffirming that Luke and Leia got everything left once any and all of Obi’s debts were paid.

/ _ **whyamidoingthisitscrazybutiknowitsreal**_ /

Carefully separating the emotions from himself, Quinlan wandered to the closed bedroom door.

This time the wave of Magic knocked him on his ass. He’d never felt Courting residue so strong before! A quick glance showed there was no scrap of cloth left behind. Sighing in relief, Quinlan flopped back onto the floor.

Obi-wan was safe and happy and beyond the reach of everyone who had carelessly hurt him.

He’d need to explain to the others, but Quinlan could live with that outcome.)


End file.
